


Going to Pieces

by Corrie71



Series: STID Missing Moments [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Bones end up being the one to "pop open a four ton stick of dynamite" and also let's take a look at the torpedo scene from Jim's point of view...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Pieces

Jim burst into the sickbay where Bones continued to test Harrison’s blood. There was something strange about the platelets but he couldn’t see it yet, couldn’t figure it out, couldn’t get the puzzle pieces to align. He tried to picture it because he always thought best visually. He’d just bent to take another look under the holoscope when Jim grabbed his arm. 

“I thought you wanted me to test this blood.” He complained before looking up to see Jim shaking with suppressed laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“Carol Marcus.” Bones quirked an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. Jim leaned closer to whisper. “She just stripped down to her skivvies in front of me, Bones.” 

“Kid, that used to be a typical day for you at the Academy. What’s the problem?” 

At that, they both start laughing so hard that they have to hold each other up. His medical staff doesn’t bat an eyelash, having long ago become accustomed to the Jim and Bones show. If the Captain wasn’t in sickbay, Doctor McCoy was on the bridge. Never saw one without the other. Bones is reminded of their early days at the Academy before the burdens of being Captain and CMO came along. They end up with their arms loosely around each other, Jim with his forehead resting on Bones’ shoulder, both gasping for breath.

“You’re right. No problem.” Jim choked out between hiccups of laughter. Wiping his eyes, he leaned away from Bones to look him in the face. “Have fun planetside.”

“Planetside?” Bones stopped laughing abruptly.

“Doctor Marcus asked for the steadiest hands on the ship. I couldn’t help but think of you.” Jim winked at him.

“I hate you. I hope you know that.”

“Buckle up, Bones!” Jim slapped his shoulder before heading off, still chuckling.

* * * 

 

“Doctor McCoy, may I remind you that you are not there to flirt?” Bones ignored him completely, talking to Carol about his legendary hands. “Bones!”

Oh dear God, the man was going to tell that stupid Gorn story again. Jim had only heard this one about a hundred times. Blah, blah, c-section, octuplets, blah, blah. Jim noted that Bones spared Carol the incredibly gory and unnecessary details he’d insisted on sharing with Jim over and over again. Jim mouthed along with the end of the story: “Those little bastards bite.” 

“I think I can work some magic on your missile.” Was it any wonder the man never dated at the Academy? Amused, trying not to start laughing again, Jim filed that line away for future use with Bones. He and Sulu exchanged exasperated looks. 

“Bones, if you don’t stop, I am going to maroon you there.” Jim muttered. Bones ignored him and they continued setting up for the torpedo test. It took forever. Jim could feel the heavy weight of exhaustion pressing down on him. He was so tired. Maybe after this test, he could find time for another catnap. He propped his head on his hand, hoping he looked relaxed rather than like someone who was going to pass out. He listened to Carol and Bones chatter and was just slightly bored when everything went to hell. 

When he heard Bones say that he couldn’t get his arm out, Jim didn’t panic, not yet. Clenching his fingers painfully against the chair arms, he gave the order to beam them back. When he heard Spock say that they couldn’t get Bones back safely, the panic clawing through his insides really began to take hold. He shook his head to clear it, feeling numbness spread through his hands and the blood rush to his brain making him dizzy. Think, he ordered himself, he had to think. What was the next option? 

“Doctor Marcus, can you disarm it?” He asked, keeping his voice from shaking, forcing himself to speak through numb lips. 

“Jim, get her the hell out of here.” His heart slammed against his rib cage, flapping in his chest like a wild bird caught in a cage. He’d sent Bones down there. Not really believing it was dangerous. More as a joke. Not really believing anything like this would happen. And now…Bones might pay for it with his life. What if he never saw his precious Bones again? What if…

And it would all be Jim’s fault.

Jim stumbled out of the chair and braced himself against the engineering console, fighting to think, to force his overwhelmed brain to work. Uhura dashed to his side and took his hand. He knew he should reprimand her, knew that he didn’t deserve comfort in this moment. Instead he held tight, seeking something to moor him before terror completely overtook him. 

Bones…

They wanted him to make a command decision about Carol and leave Bones there. 

He couldn’t. 

He couldn’t leave his Bones.

He could hear him counting down, his voice calm and steady. Jim tried to focus on Bones’ voice, pushing away the thought that he might never hear it again. And prayed for a miracle, feeling like his knees were dissolving on the spot.

“Shit!” He heard Carol yell. He opened his mouth to give the order to bring her back, when the countdown clock stopped with two seconds to spare. He fell forward onto the console, desperately trying to suck in air, relief making him so weak he could barely stand. Bones was ok. He was never leaving Jim’s sight again. But he was ok. He blinked, trying to focus his blurred vision, and slammed his hand on the comm.

“Doctor McCoy, are you alright?” He managed to rasp out, past the tightness in his throat. No answer. He thought he could hear them breathing but maybe that was his own breath, sawing in and out of his chest. Jim felt the panic clawing at his insides again so he said, more softly this time, “Bones?”

“Jim?” Bones said and it was the most wonderful sound he’d ever heard. Ever. He whirled on his heel and nodded at Spock to take over before running, flat out sprinting, for the transporter room. He had to see Bones, had see him for himself, get his hands on him, before he could calm down enough to be the Captain again.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I really didn’t know what to do with the stupid Carol Marcus scene. She’s supposed to be a weapons specialist and a PhD but she strips to her underwear in the shuttle with her friends ex-whatever in there with her. Because that happens, right? All the time. In the end, I decided that Bones and Jim could laugh about it—just like the rest of us did.
> 
> 2) Overall, the torpedo scene was well done and one of my personal favorites. I loved watching Jim go just to pieces in that scene. 
> 
> 3) I think there was video of Carol and Bones on the planet up on the bridge view screen. I was blinded by the lens flare and couldn’t tell :-). I thought the audio was more effective here. 
> 
> 4) The conversation on the bridge between Kirk, McCoy, and Spock that happens almost immediately preceding this scene was exceptionally well done. I would have loved for them to show us more moments like that, as the three of them become the leadership team we all know and love. 
> 
> 5) When I posted “Just a Bruise,” I wasn’t expecting to do this whole missing moments series. However, that is chronologically next. Next up, I’m fixing the tribble scene.


End file.
